rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
House Adair
The Adair family originally started as the house Da'Angelo originally created by the user Its Molten, the family was then adopted by the user Adair Devil and he later renamed the family to Adair. History of the Adair Raynar Adair would walk into his son’s bedroom, glancing at each boy in turn. The hour would be late and the young boys would be buzzing with excitement. “Settle down boys, time for bed.” Rayner would tell them. In response, Vittorio would look up at his father. “Dad, where does our family come from?” Samuel and Garret would look towards their father. Raynar would smile to himself. “Time for me to tell you boys a legend.” Silvestro and Valence would sit down in front of their father and look up to him. The Adair patriarch would begin to tell the boys the tale…. House Adair started off as a nomadic tribe located in what is now modern day Misthalin in the early days of the 4th age Originating under the name Angeol, the tribe had a severe lack of magical users. Instead the tribe was blessed with the skill and grace in the form of the spear. Other tribes held the Angeols in high regard and respect and fear. The tribe was effectively leaderless during this time period, many of the Angeol men would battle it out and kill one another for supremacy and respect. The tribe lived off of one basic rule. The more respect you held, the bigger the following you commanded. One day a lesser tribesman, under the name Vito Angeol, was assigned to a scouting mission along the eastern edge of Angeol territory. Vito encountered an enemy tribe, whose name is lost to history, and eager not to be discovered, edged his way alongside the treeline. Vito would encounter a small but steep incline within the terrain, losing his footing and ending up at the base of what appeared to be a ruined stone circle. Vito, not being the smartest man, would sit down on one of the rocks to rest, as his mission had left him exhausted. As his bony buttocks made contact with the stone, a loud humming noise would become apparent to Vito. Suddenly a circle of light surrounded the rocks and Vito. The scout panicked, he looked down to see his body turning to dust and being blown away with the breeze. When Vito opened his eyes and looked around he was shocked to see his body in one piece, he wondered if what he saw happen to his legs was a dream or a vision of some kid, Vito had awoken in a stone prison, likely a part of the cave systems that ran under the forest. The walls emitted a purplish glow, several precious gem stones and natural ores embedded in it sporadically. The gems glistened in the dark, giving some kind of natural light, bright enough for Vito to make his way further into the cave system. After following the labyrinth for what could have been hours of the same bland purple walls, Vito came across a small stone arch. It was made from marble which strangely looked like it had been constructed recently. Engraved into small gems that were embedded into the arch was what appeared to be runic script? Vito had no idea what it meant, but just past it was a large marble altar. The altar would have been dominated by the large tome that lay upon it, turned to mere dust at the slightest prod from the tribesman. A large wooden casket would be all that remained. Inside the casket would be a small golden locket with strange runic writing on it, and a blade made from steel and edged with an obscure metal lining the edge of the blade. (This obscure metal was later identified to be the ore that is referred to as ‘Runite’). Alongside the blade lay a large pouch of stones with runic symbols on them. Vito would eventually return to his village with these new found tools. He gifted the locket to his wife, the female known as Lux, which would imbue her with magical talent, the tribe began to see her as some kind of otherworldly deity. Soon Vito united the tribe by force using his empowered wife and the blade he discovered to render them under his control. Those that dared to resist ended up slain by magic or sword. Vito and Lux soon became aware they had become the most powerful tribe in the region. As the 4th age roared on the tribe continued to grow but for reasons unknown, just before the 5th age the numbers seemed to decrease rapidly, some suggest a family civil war, others suggest some kind of purge. The family would not be recorded as having a hand in significant events until the man known as Creta Da’Angelo was named the imperial arch mage of the Agrevian Empire. The family now grew once more as a strong noble house. However the real growth of the house would not appear until the son of Creta Da’Angelo then known as Levito Da’Angelo became the patriarch. After Creta was slain in the great Morytanian crusade, it was then that the House become a name of power, rising through the ranks of nobility. Levito soon became the King of Camelot’s most trusted adviser allowing Levito to gain more power than anyone in the kingdom, even rivalling the king himself. “And now you will create the history.” Raynar Adair finished the story, each son holding a different expression of awe or excitement. Rayner would look at each son proudly. “You’ll do this family a great justice, whatever path you take it down. Now, time for bed.* The Adair leader would stand and as each son got into bed, he’d blow out the candle, plunging the room into darkness. 'Lux pendant- '''This small golden locket holds a cosmic rune inside it, it is said that the women who first used it was worshiped as a god due to humans of the 4th age not understanding magic, rumors say that it can only be worn by the eldest female in the family. '''Sword of Angelo-' Said to be the sword the first patriarch of the family Angelo Angeol used to unite his tribe with, it is now held in the Adair manor in a glass case above Valences' desk, the sword’s blade is made from a fine steel and is edged with runite, the handle is wrapped in hard leather . 'Book of Creta-' This is a green magical tome that was originally used by Creta Da’Angelo, inside is a summary of all the notes and projects he did , it is also filled with enchantments and the book itself can be used to cast magic from, this is currently in the possession of ???? '''The Adair Armour- '''The armour is made from fine steel, the steel itself is stained and painted black with gold trimmings around the Chest plate and plate legs. Notable Family Members Levito Prospero Adair - Dead Raynar Adair - Dead Velonus Adair - Alive Valence Adair- Murdered Aranitus Adair- Alive Family Members Levito Adair (Played By Rhys) Arielle Adair (Played By Stelle) Trueborn Children of Levito And Arielle Raynar Adair (Played By Rhys) Rossette Adair (Played By Stelle) Bastard Children of Levito Abel Lansing (Played By Rhys) Eliane Grey ( Played By Molly) Trueborn children of Raynar and his wife Valence Adair (Played by Rhys) Samuel Adair (Played by Voden) Vittorio Adair (Played by Conor) Silvestro Adair (Played By Jack) Garret Adair (Played by Grey) Velonus Adair (Played by Rhys) Beatrice Adair (Played by Rhys) Children of Valence and Juliana Aranitus Darius Adair Corvus Christopher Adair Levitia Adair Beatrice Adair Distant Family Members Vanessa Adair (Played by Ellen) Current and previously held Titles Imperial Arch mage of Agrevia Count of Catherby Duke of Catherby Minister of Trade Sceptre of the king of Camelot Earl of Rimmington Duke of Sarimia A knight in the white knight order. Baron of Ardoch Count of Draynor Lord commander of the Asgarnian Special Forces Magrave of Draynor Adair Magic Inherited traits: Below are a list of magical traits that the Adair can inherit at birth, only 1 in 4 adair are born with such traits and they are considered rare: Flame Affinity: Alot of the Adair have been born with a affinity for the art of Pyromancy such as the first patriarch Levito Adair who was a master Pyromancer,this does not mean they are natural casters this just means they are more likely to master this Element. Earth Affinity: This stems from when the family was known as the Da'Angelo and is present in a fair number of Adair due to the heritage levito's father Creta was a master Geomancer this does not mean they are natural casters this just means they are more likely to master this Element. Wind Affinity: This is only present in the generations stemming from Raynar due to his elven wife who's family have always had an affinity for the wind and she herself was a master Aeromancer,this does not mean they are natural casters this just means they are more likely to master this Element. Demonic pact: This practise stopped when the third head Beatrice Adair found out about it's existence she forbade the Adair from making pacts with demonic forces,though the former heads often engaged in this, the deal was in exchange for the soul and life energy they would be granted magical ability by the demons trapped in the items levito had collected in the past. Known users: Levito Adair- Possessed by eques "knight of the flames"flamma Rosette Adair- Possessed by cococino "Crimson Lady" Mulier Noteworthy Events Noteworthy events that the family took part in- * The Crusade in Morytania led by Saint Edward the Vyrebane * Creta was killed on duty * Levito become Count of Catherby * Increased Camelots wealth and economy * Became Duke of Camelot * Left due to King Sennis being a soft touch * Became Earl of rimmington * Became Duke of Sarimia * Increased local profits * Left when Varian Was slain * Raynar became the Count of Draynor and met a young girl By the name of Elise * This ended due to reasons * Levito made a pact with the greys to become duke of sarimia once more and forced Raynar to leave misthalin * Levito slew innocents and became a wanted criminal in Asgarnia * Raynar became Patriarch and the new Duke of Sarimia * He had a child with a unknown mother * Crushed to death by a mysterious meteor * Beatrice Adair took the reigns of the family becoming the first Matriarch and the new Duchess of Sarimia * Beatrice hands over the reigns of the faimily to Velonus making him the 4th leader of the family. * Velonus vanished and thus the reigns pass onto a unamed adair before being given to Valence * After the murder of Valence his son Aranitus was named the Seventh Lord of the house * Beatrice Adair, mother of Levito Adair, has come to help the Adair family in the stead of Aranitus Adair until his presence is known. Category:Noble Category:Families Category:Aren Category:Saradominist Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Magic Category:White Knights Category:Knight Category:Modern Magic user